The International TB Portals Program has been successfully established as one of leading scientific resources of annotated high resolution X-ray and Computer Tomography lung images of tuberculosis patients. Additionally, ~500 mycobacterium tuberculosis DNAs have been collected for full genome sequencing, and are in various stages of processing at the NIAID DMID-supported Genome sequencing center (Broad Institute).